


The Captain's Kitten

by Putthebiscuitinthebasket



Series: 12 Days of Kinkmas [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alex doesn't understand what's going on, Anal Sex, But consents to sex with Jonny, M/M, Spanking, kitten play, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putthebiscuitinthebasket/pseuds/Putthebiscuitinthebasket
Summary: "So, as is tradition," Sharpy begins, "We want to thank you for your great leadership by getting you a bomb ass present from the team. This year's present is a little different. This year we adopted a kitten on your behalf. Tazer, your new kitten."He shoves Brinksy forward slightly and Brinksy looks up at Tazer all slutty and faux shy.





	The Captain's Kitten

  
Brinksy shifts under the weight of Tazer's gaze as he anxiously fiddled with his tail. Well, not his tail. He doesn't have a tail. The tail attached to his butt plug because the boys thought it would be a good idea to make him dress up as a slutty kitten, complete with red lipstick and cat eye eyeliner. He feels very exposed in his black fake leather booty shorts but they were what he was given to wear. And they have a hole in the back for his tail to go through.

He puts a hand up to his hair, checking that the cat ear headband is still in place and then flushes because Sharpy has started explaining why Brinksy is dressed like a slutty cat.

"So, as is tradition," Sharpy begins, "We want to thank you for your great leadership by getting you a bomb ass present from the team. This year's present is a little different. This year we adopted a kitten on your behalf. Tazer, your new kitten."   
He shoves Brinksy forward slightly and Brinksy looks up at Tazer all slutty and faux shy. Maybe a little bit real shy, because he's not used to the butt plug or the heavy collar around his neck. The bell on the collar jingles as he anxiously makes him way over to Tazer, who eyes him thoughtfully.

"It's a considerate present boys. I'm sure I'll enjoy it plenty. But for now, you know the drill, help yourselves to food and drink. I'll send the kitten around every now and then to make sure everyone's having fun."  
There's a roar of approval at that, and Alex isn't entirely sure what it meant.

For now, Tazer drags him into the kitchen and basically pours four shots of vodka into him.  
"Sorry kitty, but it's better if you're relaxed and happy."  
Alex is confused but then Tazer is kissing him and he melts.  
He ends up spread across the captain's lap, legs spread wide and the base of his plug on display.

Tazer kneads at his ass, groping and massaging. He drops his hands every now and then to press at the plug and rock it in and out, making Alex's rim go all puffy and red.  
He also tugs at Alex's collar, amused by something.

After a little while of just staying in Tazer's lap and being played with, Tazer pulls him into the kitchen and hands him a tray of beers and sends him off with a sweet kiss to the forehead and gentle directions to make sure the boys know how slutty he is.

Alex has no idea how he's going to make sure the boys know how slutty he is but Sharpy has drilled it into him that if the captain tells you to do something you do it. He hikes up his shorts so that his ass is almost hanging out and tugs at his tits until they're red and hard. He starts with that, and makes sure to bend over heaps, leaving his plug extremely visible to anyone who cares to look.

Sharpy is the first one to take advantage of Brinksy walking around which shouldn't have been a surprise, but Brinksy has handed out all the drinks and when he checked back in with Tazer, was just told to entertain the boys.  
So he's trying but doesn't really get how he's meant to entertain the boys. Until Sharpy takes over, and he figures that yes he probably should have worked out that Tazer's make sure they know how slutty you are and entertain the boys would go hand in hand.

Sharpy catches his hips and pulls Brinksy down into his lap, grinding hard against his ass.  
"Tazer doesn't want us fucking your mouth because he wants you to be able to beg all pretty when he fucks you after we've all gone and he doesn't want us to fuck you because you're his kitten. But we can still play."  
Alex lets himself be manhandled and used as an object to hump. Once Sharpy's close he pulls out his dick and sprays his come all up Brinksy's back before feeding most of it to him.

Brinksy adjusts quickly and let's them feed him their come and leave it catching on his legs, back and tummy. When Jonny next sees him, he whistles low and pleased.  
"You go all out, don't you kitten?"  
Tazer does let Alex get off by riding one of his thighs until he comes in his pants, adding to the mix of come getting tacky on his skin.

The boys keep teasing Alex and playing with him until they leave, Sharpy even spanks him at one point, because Alex had brought him the wrong beer. Alex is shifting and shy, messy in his booty shorts and tail. He'd lost the collar and cat ears at some point and his make up is very smeared.

He tears up because now, Tazer is just going to be mean to him and call him a slut like all the others did but he's surprised by Jonny pulling close for a cuddle and taking him upstairs to have a shower and clean off. Alex isn't particularly pleased that Tazer has to supervise his shower but that's alright because he's not groping him or anything.

Alex is not at all sure where he stands but then Jonny's putting his tail plug back in him and coaxing him into bed.  
"Come on, kitten, I'm not gonna hurt you."  
Brinksy is still a little cautious but considering the events of the day, the only thing Tazer did that was even a tiny bit not nice, was let the other guys touch Alex.

He caves, and crawls up to cuddle next to Tazer, trying to keep his hard cock away from the captain.  
"Shh, you're okay. Let me take care of you."  
Jonny tugs out the plug and opens him up beyond gently, rubbing at his prostate and sucking his dick at the same time.

"Ready, kitten?"  
"Please, yes."  
Tazer goes slow but steady, fucking Alex gently. He's holding back so that Alex is comfortable and Alex appreciates it but thinks that he wouldn't mind all that much of Tazer let go and really fucked him. He tells him as much and oh, God, so worth it.

He's clinging to Tazer's shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist, being fucked into the mattress. He comes on a bitten off sigh once Jonny gets a hand around him and soon after, Jonny's hips stutter and then he pulls out. Tazer goes and cleans off in the bathroom, throwing the condom away whIle he's at it.

He comes back with a washcloth and some Gatorade, cleaning Alex up before climbing into bed to cuddle with him.  
"I'm sorry that I let the boys run rampant. It's a fucked up tradition but it's a tradition."  
"So the captain always gets a rookie for Christmas?"  
"Well the team does, I never normally sleep with the rookies. It's more symbolic than anything, the giving to the captain."  
"But you slept with me?"  
"You're different. You're special to me, kitten."  
Alex almost purrs.


End file.
